Choices We All Have to Make
by Inuyasha gurl14
Summary: It's my first fanfic. Please r&r. Everyone has to make make choices, but how will InuYasha and the group handle it? InuKag, SanMir. Rated M, Romance
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

This is my first fanfic and I really worked hard on it. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I would like to give a special thanks to my best friend Jessi.She got me hooked on InuYasha and inspired me alot. I would also like to thank 'silver angel love' for the help with getting started.

Thanx!

_Choices We All Have to Make_

**Chapter 1: How We Feel Inside**

We begin our story with Kagome, in a hotspring, taking a bath. Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting around the fire. InuYasha was 'supposed' to be taking a walk, but was really hiding in the bushes watching Kagome._ She's so beautiful, _he thought, _and yet I cant love her. She is the reincarnation of Kikyo, and I might still..._ ''What the heck are you doin InuYasha!" a curious Shippo yelled. ''Huh?" _What was that? I dont see anything. It must be nothing. _InuYasha hit Shippo on his head and picked him up by his tail. Shippo started yelling. Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha hold Shippo by his tail.'' InuYasha, sit boy!"'' What did ya do that for? I didnt do anything," said InuYasha. Shippo spoke up,'' Yeah right InuYasha! You know you were spying on Kagome." ''Will both of you just leave so I can take my bath?" THey could tell she was getting mad so they both scattered. _InuYasha, you are such a perv, but I love you anyway. I'm not very sure why, I just do. I wish I knew if he felt the same. I wonder what he's always thinking about, when he gets all quiet and everything. He might be thinking of Kikyo. He could still have feelings for her. _SLAP! ''Miroku, you are such a perv!" Kagome laughed to herself. _When will he ever learn?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a beautiful morning in the Fuedal Era. Kagome woke up and started packing her things. She would have to go home today.

''Where do ya think you're going?" asked InuYasha.

''I'm going home for a dday or two." _Even though I really dont want to leave. I wanna stay here with you._

''Oh no you're not!"

''And why not?" _Why could he want me to stay?_

''Well ugghhh...Umm..,." _I cant tell her the real reason. Shit! Am I blushing? Oh Kami, she's giving me that 'are you stupid or what' look._ ''Because we have to go look for more sacred jewel shards." _She'll never buy that._

''What! We look for jewel shards all the time. We can look for those dang things later. I'm going home!" _He is so selfish! All he cares about is himself, those damn jewel shards, and maybe Kikyo... He doesn't care about me. What as I thinking!_

Kagome pushed her way through InuYasha and headed toward her friends. ''Hey!" he called after and then folowed her. ''I'll be back soon guys. Bye." ''Bye Kagome," they all said. Kagome started running. ''Hey Kagome, wait up will ya?" _I wish she would just stay here._ Kagome froze in her tracks. _What the hell is she doin, _thought the half demon, InuYasha.When he caught up to Kagome, he realized what was wrong. There was Kikyo, standing there with her bow and arrow ready to shoot at will. It was pointed right at Kagome ''It's time,InuYasha," Kikyo said, ''Who do you love? Me or that girl from another era!"

**AN-Thanks alot for reading. I know it was short but if you liked it, review so I can update ASAP, if you want me to, that is.I'm open for suggestions if anyone would like to share some.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanx for the reviews.**

**Well on with the show!**

_Choices We All Have to Make_

**Chapter 2:Coices and Their Outcomes**

**_Flashback_**

Kagome started running. ''Hey Kagome, wait up will ya?" _I wish she would just stay here._ Kagome froze in her tracks. _What the hell is she doin, _thought the half demon, InuYasha.When he caught up to Kagome, he realized what was wrong. There was Kikyo, standing there with her bow and arrow ready to shoot at will. It was pointed right at Kagome ''It's time,InuYasha," Kikyo said, ''Who do you love? Me or that girl from another era!"

_**End Flashback**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha looked at Kikyo. _She is not in a good mood. What am I supposed to do? She's completely lost it! Think fast. _''Well it sure as hell aint you wench! Die!" ''What?" said Kikyo, ''I dont understand...''Well understand this... Wind Scar!" (A/N: I know that he would never actually do that to Kikyo,well maybe, but still... It's jus how I want it. lol) Just before it hit Kikyo, she shot the arrow. It was headed straight for Kagome. She was in so much shock that InuYasha had chosen her over Kikyo that she couldn't move. ''Kagomeeeeee..." InuYasha jumped in front of Kagome and it hit him in the chest almost plunging through his heart. ''InuYasha!" Kagome called. She ran toward him and fell to the ground in front of him crying. Then the rest of the group showed up and came running. Kagome sat over InuYasha with tears hitting his face constantly. ''What happened here?" asked Sango. ''InuYasha got hit with one of Kikyo's arrows." ''Where is Kikyo," asked Miroku. ''InuYasha killed her with his wind scar,"sob,sob. Everyone got this bug-eyed look. (Ya know, looks like your eyes are about to pop out of your head.) ''Are you serious?" asked Sango. ''Yes... Oh InuYasha, I love you! PLease be ok." With that InuYasha opened his eyes and blinked. ''Your alright! I didnt know if you..." She bursts out in tears and hugs him. ''Kagome?" said InuYasha. ''Yes, InuYasha?" ''I love you..." Kagome reached down and kissed InuYasha, and he kissed her back so passionatly, a side of him none of them had ever seen before. ''Ok, I think it's time for us to go," said Shippo as he started running toward camp. Sango and Miroku followed him. As they were walking off, Sango turned and said ''I'll just leave yall by yourselves," with a smirk. Miroku pulled her along. Kagome and InuYasha didn't even hear her. Kagome raised up. ''Are you alright, InuYasha?" ''Yes Kagome, I'm fine. It healed up, i think.He opened up his kimono. It was all gone.

''I still dont get how you heal like that," said Kagome."

''I'm part demon, I just do." ''

''So, do you want to head back to camp? I can make some lunch."

''Sure, let's go. I'm starving!. Hop on my back and I'll carry you."

''Ok." Kagome hopped on and off they went. She was so happy. She didnt have to worry about Kikyo anymore, she now knew that InuYasha felt the same way that she did, and she was just having the time of her life! _Now she knows how i feel, _InuYasha thought, _''And i love it!"_

On their way, they saw Kilala and Shippo playing. ''Uh oh," said Kagome, ''Miroku and Sango are alone at camp." ''Ha, That ought to be a good laugh whenhe tells me about that." said InuYasha. ''Miroku is a perv and he probably has a million handprints on his face by now!" said Kagome and laughing. They got to camp and went inside the hut. Kagome went to go to the room where they normally ate. InuYasha followed her. When they got to the doorway, they got a HUGE shock! Sango and Miroku were humping each other, and THEY didnt have their clothes on. Kagome and InuYasha ran out of there as fast as thier legs could take them. Kagome grabbed her picnic basket on the way out .They ran until they got to the God tree. Kagome opened her picnic basket, took out a blanket, and spread it out on the ground. InuYasha grabbed a bunch food out and started eating. After they got done eating, they layed down together.

''InuYasha, why did you do what you did today?"

''What do ya mean, Kagome?"

'' I mean like choose me over Kikyo."

'' Ummm... well..." _She knows how i feel but it's hard. I'm so nervous around her._

Kagome looked at InuYasha's face and saw the nervousness. _I want him to tell me but how? hmmm.. I'll give him the puppy face. He cant deny the puppy face._ ''Please tell me InuYasha."

_Not that damn puppy face. She's so beautiful. I'll tell her... Huh? No way. I aint gonna do it. _

_He's cracking.._, thought Kagome and laughed histericly inside of her.

'' Alright Fine!. I love too much to lose you and I did love Kikyo at one time but now she's evil and you saw what she almost did to you and she aint even alive so anyway you're better, prettier and smarter than she is, OK!

O.O... ''O-kayyyyy... Sooorrrrryyyyy"

''It's ok Kagome, I love you."

''I love you, too, InuYasha."

They were in a perfectly good moment when all of a sudden...

**A/N: THanks for reading. Review please. open for suggestions. I'll update ASAP: )**

**Special thanks to all the reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the story so far.**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER. I BEEN GROUNDED AND SKEWL STARTED AND UGH! PLUS, MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T UPDATE. ITS SO RETARTED**

**Well, on with the show!**

_Choices We All Have To Make_

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Encounter**

**Flashback**

'' Alright Fine!. I love too much to lose you and I did love Kikyo at one time but now she's evil and you saw what she almost did to you and she aint even alive so anyway you're better, prettier and smarter than she is, OK!

O.O... ''O-kayyyyy... Sooorrrrryyyyy"

''It's ok Kagome, I love you."

''I love you, too, InuYasha."

They were in a perfectly good moment when all of a sudden...

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, well, Kagome and InuYasha saw that it was Kouga and Jakotsu, from The Band of Seven. (The gay one who likes InuYasha **(A.N.: Yes it's true. Kouga joined forces with Jakotsu because he found out that He wanted Kaome out of the way as is Kouga with InuYasha. Anyway, Back to the story) **''What the hell!" cried InuYasha, grabbing his Tetsusaiga. _Damn, what do they want. I was having a romantic picnic with Kagome and they just HAD to screw it up! _Kouga ran at Kagome, grabbed her, and ran off before InuYasha could even think of smacking him. ''Kagomeeee..." called InuYasha. ''InuYasha..." the beautiful miko called back. ''Now, now, InuYasha, dont waste your time on that girl. Pay attention to me." said Jakotsu. InuYasha looked like he would barf. ''You sick bastard! Wind Scar!" ''Fine, have it your way, InuYasha. But dont say I didnt try!" With that, Jakotsu whirled his sword at InuYasha. InuYasha blocked it and they started fighting. InuYasha hit Jakotsu a couple of times . They weren't very deep or big. Jakotsu hit InuYasha once, but it was a hard hit. They kept on.

Kagome was really pissed now. She held up her fist and punched Kouga in the face. He dropped her on the ground. " Why did you do that, my beloved?" Kouga said in the most sweetest and calmest voice. _What is wrong with him? He has totally lost it. I am fed up with this! _Kagome turnrd scorching red as she yelled at him. ''Dont give me that shit Kouga! The punch was for teaming up with that queer freak, Jakotsu! And this is for ruining my romantic picnic with InuYasha!" She pulled out one of her arrows and shoved it in a VERY uncomfortable place for Kouga. He fell on the ground face first. ''Humpphh...!" Kagome started running toward InuYasha and snuck up behind Jakotsu. She attached a piece of the sacred jewel shard to the tip of the arrow and shot. It hit him in the back as she yelled ''Die,queer!" Jakotsu fell to the ground. He was dead. She got her jewel shard and the one from him. She was very pleased with herself. She was still a little mad and was red as a apple, but she sat down and told InuYasha to come sit by her. InuYasha was a little frightened by the way she looked and acted so he hesitated to sit down. ''It's ok InuYasha, I'm ok now." Her face cleared up to the beautiful complection she had and smiled. He blew a sigh of relief, and sat down beside her. _How did she take him down so easily? And where is kouga?_ ''Umm Where is Kouga?" ''You dont want to know." The conversation ceased.

Before long, the sun began to set and the moon was just behind the mountain, so the colors were the prettiest then. They turned and looked into each others' eyes. The moment came again. They just started kissing and before ya know it, Kagome was taking off InuYasha'a kimono, and Inu was taking off Kagome's shirt. Kagome could feel it. She wanted him so bad, for him to make her his. Inu was feeling the same way. He could feel himself hardening. As they got closer, Kagome started rubbing his ears. They both knew thats what he wanted. He practicly jumped on her and entered her body in and out. Kagome felt the pain but pleasure overcame it. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

When Kag woke up the next morning, she was in the sleeping half demon's arms. _He's so warm, _she thought, _I don't want to wake him but I have to. He looks so sweet. _She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead.'' InuYasha yawned and looked at Kagome. "Let's get ready to go,'' she said. Inu got up and started getting dressed. Kag did the same, and hopped on InuYasha's back. THey raced toward camp.

When they got there, all they got was questions:"Where were you guys? We were worried," said Sango. "Yes, we didn't know what had happened,'' said Miroku. Shippo looked up at Kag and Inu as they blushed. "What DID happen?'' THe couple told about Jakotsu and Kouga attacking. "THen we had a picnic and accidentally fell aslep.'' They looked at their friends encouragingly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other. _They dont believe us, do they? _thought Kagome.

Do her friends believe them, or do they know exactly whats going on?

**A/N: THanks for reading. Review please. open for suggestions. I'll update ASAP: )**

**Special thanks to all the reviewers!**


End file.
